April Fool
by lacyrelic
Summary: Kyouya and Kaoru's relationship.  For 1sentence community on LJ.


Title: April Fool Fandom: Ouran Host Club Pairing: Ootori Kyouya/ Hitachiin Kaoru Rating: R (many sex allusions)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran for if I did it would be a yaoi manga (very graphic too). The characters are fictious and are not put in any situations which would get me looked at by child protective services 

1:Air

Kaoru remembers the first time he met Kyouya; it;s hard to forget the first person to ever make you forget to breathe.

2: Apples

It's silly really, but after watching the way Kaoru's tongue lick the caramel off the apple, Kyouya was becoming jealous over a piece of fruit.

3: Beginnings

Watching the wistful look on Kaoru's face as he stared at his brother, Kyouya, for the first time, felt a slight tug in his chest area.

4: Bugs

Usually, the Lord Idiot is great for a few laughs, but watching the way he leans on and touches Kyouya constantly --especially after a jab at how close he, Hikaru, and Haruhi are-- Kaoru starts

5: Coffee

Kyouya knew something was up when his first (coherent) thoughs were of the younger Hitachiin other than his usual morning coffee.

6: Dark

Knowing the facetious nature of the twins, Kyouya determined that keeping his newfound crush on one of them should be kept secret.

7: Despair

Realizing the futility of his attraction to Kyouya, Kaoru spent his time helping his twin in the hopes that at least one of them would get their heart's desire.

8: Doors

It was just a glimspe, but the look that Kaoru gave him made him reevaluate his odds of successfully having the boy.

9: Drink

He doesn't know how it happened, one minute he was standing in the music room looking for his book, the next his body was covered by Kyouya's, his eyes watching his lips and his body slowly arching upwards.

10: Duty

Kyouya, at the exact moment that Kaoru's and his lips touched, was never happier in the fact that he was the 3rd son and not a direct heir.

11: Earth

Kyouya was surprised at himself when he realized he was slowly falling for the younger Hitachiin, unfortunately, he was scare of the falling to the ground part

12: End

They did try really hard to start of slow, to have a good foundation for their relationship,but after a few dates and a few kisses, they just gave in to their impulses.

13: Fall

"You do know that when everyone finds out, no one will believe that I seduced you, right Kaoru?"

14: Fire

The female driver tried anxiously not to keep looking at the two boys in the back (who looked like they were having a battle to see who could strip the other the fastest) because she really, really, really needed to keep her job.

15: Flexible

No matter how strait laced and strict he is, as soon as Kaoru's hands come on him, Kyouya starts to melt.

16: Flying

Kaoru watches as he brother rushes off to visit Haruhi silently glad that now he has the whole house to himself for the day.

17: Food

Briefly closing his eyes, Kyouya hopelessly tries to forget about the roleplaying idea that Kaoru brought up last night.

18: Foot

The good thing about both of them coming from wealthy families is that neither worried about who was paying for everything.

19: Grave (applied with Rain)

Though he knew he was in the doghouse, it just felt too good to out devil the 'little devil'.

20: Green

Refuting the idea that he was completely changed, "You do know that there are many monetary as well as business connections that can be garnered from our association."

21: Head

"Kyouya, you don't think you're in charge of this relationship do you?" the dangerous gleam in the redhead's eyes at odds with the innocuous sound of his voice.

22: Hollow

Kaoru felt his chest ache a little while Kyouya talked about going to college overseas.

23: Honor

Never one to turn down praise, Kaoru quickens his pace above his flustered boyfriend.

24: Hope

" What do you want Tamaki?" Kyouya asks calmly, while he silently hopes Kaoru continues doing the naughty things he's doing under the desk.

25: Light

Neither Kaoru nor Kyouya want to be the center of attention, they are both happy being in the shadows of their bright (and flamboyant) counterparts.

26: Lost

"Kaoru, where have you been?" Haruhi asks her friend while Hikaru remarks on his brothers flushed face and marks darting along his neck.

27: Metal

Dating the one known as the Shadow King is not for the faint of heart, for it one isn't careful Kyouya will dominate the situation, not that Kaoru minds half the time.

28. New

'Nomally, Kaoru is spoiled, michievous, and lives up to his "devil" personality, but at night he's so willing, so wanton, and the way he writhes and moans. . . damnit nosebleed.'

29. Old

The "Who's Hikaru?" game is not the same anymore, not when Kaoru seems to always wear a silly grin on his face (as opposed to the angry one on Hikaru's).

30: Peace

"You know," Kaoru says quietly to the dark-haired man in his lap,"I kinda like it like this."

31. Poison

Kyouya couldn't help but to frown as he watched Kaoru's joyful smile become more strained at each word that his brother spits in his ear.

32: Pretty

"Why am I always seen as the uke?" huffs Kaoru at his boyfriend, who knows that if he mentioning that he is the 'pretty one' would get him banned from the bed that night.

33: Rain

His new weird behavior had cause slight speculation, but when a package of geniune Canadian maple syrup signed with a note that read, "To Kaoru, the twin with his hair parted to the right today, please save this for tonight" arrived at school, the red faced boy knew he would be flooded with questions from nosy and squeeing fangirls.

34: Regret

Memories of the night before, of Kaoru's body, flushed and sweaty, arching up into his; flash through Kyouya's mind and made him wished for the day to end.

35: Roses

Kaoru's face was slighly flush of color with a glaze in his eyes and by the heat rising ih Kyouya's face he was pretty sure that his outshone Kaoru's.

36: Secret

Though they never meant to keep their relationship a secret, they did decide to never flaunt it around the others.

37. Snakes

If Kyouya is Ouran's Master of Manipulation, why is he wrapped around Kaoru's little finger?

38: Snow

"Exactly how busy will you be tonight," Kaoru hisses intimately in Kyouya's ear "and will you be willing to have some company?"

39: Solid

Despite not having the most solid foundation, both are willing to hammer out any boulders (Hikaru and Tamaki) they find in the course of their relationship.

40: Spring

"So when were you planning to tell me about your boyfriend? " Yuzuha states, surprising her youngest son while his brother is looking at a clothing display.

41: Stable

Sometimes Kyouya wonders if he is sane for even staying with Kaoru but then his mind remembers the quickie after club, and that time in the nurse's station, and the pool, and the closet at Suoh mansion, ...

42. Stranger

Though, outwardly, there was not change in behavior, the other host (and squeeing fangirls) had begun to pick up on the new tension between Kaoru and Kyouya.

43: Summer

Warm eyes searching into his almost makes Kyouya forget the naughty things that mouth is doing.

44: Taboo

Though Kyouya and Kaoru were happy keeping everyone out, they both knew it was time to tell oeveryone.

45: Ugly

As expected, Hikaru was immensely against Kaoru's relationship, as the bruises both were sporting the next day attested.

46: War

Then need to comfort Kaoru was almost as fierce as the need to dump Hikaru's weight down corpse into Tokyo Bay.

47: Water

Tamaki gushed on about incest and corrupting 'mother'; Hunni babbled about how it was about time; Hikaru was still steamed that his brother was with Kyouya; Haruhi, as placid as ever, stated that she thought it was a ploy; and Mori leaked that he though it was sweet (which got many raised eyebrows); pretty much how they expected it to go.

48. Welcome

"Call me Yuzuha-san," Kaoru's mother said surprising Kyouya (though it didn't show on his face).

49: Winter

Unlike the warm welcome at his home, Kaoru had to constantly repress a shiver everytime Kyouya's dad looked at him,

50: Wood

Admitting their relationship to everyone --when they announced it to the himes of the club their designations increased by 37, which was a heartbreaking to Tamaki (it took an hour to pick up all the pieces)-- was hard but now Kaoru and Kyouya feel that they have finally overcome the last hurdle in their rocky relationship.


End file.
